Daddy Issues
by jwinchesterkent
Summary: Sam and Dean, reeling from their father's death, investigate a series of vicious murders in Smallville, Kansas, a town plagued with weird. There they meet Clark Kent, someone who knows about what they're going through. Set Season 2 SPN,season 5 Smallville


Daddy Issues

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So this is a crossover between **_**Supernatural **_**and **_**Smallville**_**, but it's okay if you don't watch **_**Smallville**_** because I'm most likely gonna keep it SPN centric. It takes place in the second season of SPN, post- John's death. And if you watch**_** Smallville**_**, this takes place season 5, post- Jonathan Kent's death. All three men are reeling from the loss of their fathers, and this idea just kind of popped into my head. Give it a chance and tell me if it sucks or not! If you don't like it, please tell me and I won't continue it. This is just for entertainment!**

**Back Story**: Joe Martin had been through these caves a million times before, but never with a date. He smiled as he yanked a beautiful blonde alongside him. He had decided to take his girlfriend, Sarah Lance on their first date here. She looked around at the dark painted walls with growing unease. Hadn't her boyfriend promised a romantic evening? Not an excavation trip into what she considered slightly creepy: the Kawatche caves. Plus there had been more than enough stories about strange stuff that had happened here- people dying or going missing, even going insane. Sarah had eagerly agreed to accompany Joe but she honestly wished she hadn't. Her feelings must have been evident on her face because Joe stopped and turned to look her in the eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked playfully. Sarah wanted to scream, "What's wrong? Where do I begin?" but she held her tongue and plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Nothing! I was just wondering what we were planning to do down here."

With that, Joe grinned and said, "Oh I have something extra special planned..."

Half an hour later they were lying on the cave floor, having a serious make-out session. The two were breathing heavily and sliding their tops off. Sarah had decided the caves weren't as bad as she had originally thought they were. In fact, those paintings were kind of pretty. They were too busy enveloped in passion to hear the footsteps, coming closer and closer to them. A loud crunch made them snap out of it.

"What was that?" Sarah asked quickly, a little spooked. Joe looked around but couldn't see anything in the dark caves.

"Shit, I can't see a damn thing!" He rustled around his coat pocket until he fingered his flashlight. He opened it shining his face. He shined the flashlight around- and was face to face with a monster. Its face was distorted, bloody and broken in places. It was gross, smelled like rotting flesh, and was incredibly creepy. Sarah screamed bloody murder. Joe yelled and tried to get himself and his girlfriend to safety- only to be caught and dragged off by the terrifying creature.

"Jooooooe!" Sarah cried. She got up and started to chase after him. But no matter how far and long she looked, Joe was nowhere to be found. Sarah slowed to a stop and began to cry. A low growl behind her made her freeze immediately. She slowly looked around- and saw Joe's bloody corpse on the ground.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" she screamed louder than ever.

A few days later (Smallville):

Clark walked into the Daily Planet, his tall frame clearly visible above the reporters.

Chloe grinned as she saw him accidentally bump into a photographer and mumble "Excuse me". He reached Chloe, and smiled.

"Hey Chloe. I got your message." Chloe noticed that while his smile was friendly, his eyes were guarded. She knew it took a lot to move on from the loss of a parent, and all you wanted to do was stay at home and not have to face people. Especially friends, it seemed- their concerned tones and pitying looks seemed to only make you feel worse about yourself. Clark broke her reverie of thought by asking,

"So, you said you had something for me?" Chloe nodded.

"So a few days back, this Smallville high couple was murdered..." she began, pulling up files on the computer.

Clark frowned. "Not to be mean but how exactly is that my problem?" Chloe looked up in mild shock.

"Wow I thought you'd at least have some words of remorse." she remarked. Instantly embarrassed, Clark shook his head and blushed.

"No, no, no, I mean, of course I'm sorry! That's terrible-"

"Clark it's ok, I'm just yanking your chain!" she cut him off, grinning. Clark sighed annoyed.

"You're hilarious, Chloe." She chuckled, but went back to the story.

"So they found the corpses today and IDed them as Joe Martin and Sarah Lance..."

"Oh my god! I knew Sarah! She was in my chemistry class- she was really nice."

"Well I thought you might be interested in this after I read where they were supposedly hanging out and killed at."

Clark frowned. "Where?"

"...The Kawatche caves."

The Kawatche caves had been a constant source of mystery and trouble for Smallville. They were an important landmark to the local native tribe, and an even more important guide for Clark. Along the walls were painted symbols that told stories of a legendary man, Naman, who supposedly fell from the stars in a meteor shower, has strength, speed, and can shoot fire from his eyes. Sound familiar? Clark discovered the caves and the secrets they held about his destiny. They continued to have more and more meaning for the young Kryptonian, serving as a portal to the Fortress of Solitude, to be activated by an octagonal disk possessed by Clark. The caves brought attention from some unwanted parties, including both Lex and Lionel Luthor- but they were no longer as interested in the caves, for they had been dormant of paranormal activity for a while.

An hour later, Clark and Chloe were snooping around the caves, still looking for clues. Chloe groaned.

"Clark we've been looking for an hour now with no luck. As much as I love being your partner in sleuthing, I'm afraid even I have my limits." When Clark didn't reply, too busy searching the cave walls, Chloe threw her hands up in exasperation. Unfortunately, the flashlight she was holding flew up into the air and crashed into the ceiling.

Clark ran over. "What's going on?"

Chloe glared at him. "Great! Now you made me lose my only good flashlight!" -but her rant was cut short when a loud cracking noise sounded from above. Clark sped on top of Chloe just in time to protect her from the debris that came crashing down.

"Guess I owe you a thanks for saving my life." Chloe breathed. Clark got up off her and helped her up.

"It's no problem Chlo-" he froze mid-sentence. Chloe looked at him.

"What is it?" she asked. Clark pointed to the debris with wide eyes.

"Chloe, I think that's...a dead body." Chloe gasped as she laid eyes on the corpse. It was still fresh and bloody. With a sick feeling she recognized the face.

"Clark, that's Andy Sutter."

"Oh my god- you mean the Andy that worked at the Torch for a while? The one who went missing a week ago?" he asked. Chloe nodded sadly.

"This makes you wonder just how many more dead bodies we're gonna find."

"And the more troubling thing- what's killing them..." Clark trailed off. They looked at each other, their faces similar masks of worry.

**NOW** (Supernatural):

"Dean, do you mind turning down the volume a bit? I'm trying to do some work here."

"House rules Sammy- my car, my music!" Sam huffed, annoyed, but didn't say anything more.

"That's what I thought." Dean said, closing the argument abruptly.

Sam shook his head and turned away, glaring out the window. Dean had been acting like a serious dick ever since Dad... Sam still had trouble even thinking about it. It felt like a punch to the gut every time he did. But he knew that whatever he was feeling, Dean was probably ten times worse. Maybe Sam and John had had a lot in common, but it was Dean who shared the closer relationship with the guy. Sam (who felt terribly guilty thinking about this) knew that he had spent the greater part of his life fighting with and hating John. But Dean? Dean worshipped the ground their dad walked on. Whatever order he gave, Dean followed it without question. He dressed the same, listened to the same music. John was Dean's hero. And heroes don't die. They just don't. They're supposed to be invincible. They're not supposed to drop dead, or make deals with a demon, or leave their sons to fend for themselves against him-

"Would you quit thinking so hard? You're gonna burn a hole in that window."

"Bite me."

"Bitch."

"Jerk." And that seemed to ease the tension between the two brothers, making them smile a little.

Dean sighed. "So where to next?"

"Well I found a possibility for our next gig" Sam said, opening his laptop. "A few high school students have gone missing over the last week or two, three victims so far, and their bodies were all found in a local cave, bloody and mutilated."

"Where?"

"Smallville, Kansas."

"How far?"

"To Kansas? Couple more miles."

Dean grinned. "Good. I want to finish this album." And with that, he cranked up Boston full volume, speeding past a sign declaring: "Smallville: 10 miles."


End file.
